Blue
Personality In his current identity, Blue is social and outgoing. He wants to meet all the right people and be wherever the best action is. He is interested in the local scene, where he can best watch over the mortals that his direction mandates and make many useful connections with them. He plays his true nature close to the vest and is even looking to adopt an additional, less complex idenitity soon. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Dodge 2, Empathy 2, Expression 3, Intimidation 1, Streetwise 2 : Skills: Crafts: 1 (Masks), Etiquette 2, Martial Arts (Tae Kwon Do) 2 : Knowledges: Computer 1, Investigation 1, Linguistics 2 (English, Chinese) Occult 1, Portents 1, Rituals 3 Advantages: Dharma 2 Hun 3 P'o 3 Yin 3 Yang 3 Disciplines: Kiai 1 Obligation 2 : Backgrounds: Fame 2, Resources 3, Rites 5 (Ritual of a Thousand Cuts, Ashes of the Phoenix, Assume the Lesser Mask from Dharma Book: Thousand Whispers) : Willpower: 7 Freebies Hun to 3 (6) Willpower to 7 (4) Rites to 5 (3) Perception to 3 (5) Expertises & Specialties Charisma (Dazzling) - After initially speaking with people, they are often taken with him. He has bright and bold demeanor that makes an impression on others. After an encounter, people are left with a pleasant memory. Merits & Flaws None Backgrounds Fame (Asian Radio host) History The reborn, and also Asian radio sensation, known as Blue was born Seung Cha Chul to well off parents in Seoul, South Korea. He grew up with a privileged life with many opportunities. He got an excellent education and traveled all over Asia as a child. He enjoyed a good relationship with his parents and was on his way to success. Then, around the age of thirteen, tragedy struck. Both of the boy’s parents were killed in an auto accident. He was devastated. Life became empty for him and he moped around like an empty shell. He inherited everything his parents had, but it did not make him happy. Friends and family urged him to continue his life, but all he could do was languish in the sorrow and the empty feeling the death left in him. After years of living like this, he decided he would rather be dead himself. At the age of nineteen, he took a whole bottle of sleeping pills while listening to his favorite symphony alone. To his shock, he did not find himself with his family, but in the hells of Yomi. The demon kings whipped and cut him, laughing at what a waste his life was. While they flailed they reminded him that he had everything at his feet and could have made his parents proud, but instead he squandered all that they had worked hard to achieve. Thought he pain was tremendous, this thought made sense to him. Yes his parents’ death was sad, but why did he waste the opportunities they left him. He could have any life he wanted, but instead chose no life at all. Then, at this epiphany, he felt his spirit rising out of hell. The demons cried in anguish, furious to be cheated out of their plaything, but the heavens had found new use for him. Suddenly he found himself back in his body, ravenously hungry. He leaped out of a window and into a nearby park when he attacked a man walking. Luckily another Kuei-Jin happened to be near by, a Shining Ice Guardian, who sensed the war of the boy’s souls going on within him. He subdued the newly risen and took him to the Green Court. Under their care, Seung’s Hun regained control. He spent a full cycle, twenty-four years, learning the ways of the Kuei-jin. Since Seung took no initiative towards any life, he chose the Dharmic Path of the Thousand Whispers which would give him the opportunity to learn from countless lives. The first life he chose, suggested by his Dharmic teacher, was that of a wandering beggar and martial arts student. Because Seung had so much in life but did not realize it, he thought a life which had nothing would be a good start, so he could learn discipline and inner-strength. He lived this way for ten years. At first it was difficult, but he overcame it. By the end he was making excellent money as a beggar and becoming well versed in martial arts. When he reached Brown Belt in tae Kwon Do, he had a moment of insight on his path. He had learned to humble himself and be strong, it was the first lesson he needed. He could see enlightenment before him and was now one step closer. His teacher felt he had learned everything from his beggar life and he agreed. He underwent ritual death and was reborn again. This time he wanted to learn about urban life, people and the city. In his youth he denied himself all of the fun things young people do, clubs, music and women. With connections in the court, he got a job as a radio personality, Blue. He adopted a handsome socialite persona with blue hair and blue clothing and accessories. He was hit on the air and with women, his show going primetime. The court used him to monitor the mortals and influence their culture as needed. Soon the media corporation began to look to expand their market in the United States. Asians were immigrating there by the boatloads and digital radio made it easy to broadcast wherever they were. They knew they could sell blue to the Asian-Americans… and they did. Blue is just as popular in the States as he was back home, it’s just that there are less Asians who like Asian radio. Though, even among other races who know media culture, he is pretty well known. He also serves as the Green Court ambassador to the local court, to help them keep a better eye on their western interests. This is where we find Blue now. He is a successful Asian radio celebrity and vital member of both courts. The local court loves the influence he has over the media and Asian community and the Green Court enjoys how deeply he is embedded. Blue is relatively new to this identity, so he doesn’t think he’ll be shedding it anytime soon. Category:Character Concepts